


Маняша

by atropo



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жестокие забавы бандитов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маняша

Дважды в день бандиты выдавали по банке тушенки и куску хлеба. Дважды в день! Маняша дурел от этой щедрости. Тушенка была, как и вся здесь, в Зоне, просроченной, жира в ней было больше, чем мяса, а хлеб отдавал тухлятиной, но это была еда, и Маняша слизывал всё, растягивая трапезу на час. Это не запрещали. Другие пацаны съедали свои порции быстро или ковырялись без аппетита, зато потом долго и с завистью наблюдали, как получает удовольствие Маняша, намазывая белые комочки жира на хлеб и облизывая губы.  
Всё равно утром, до полудня, и вечером, перед сном, делать им было нечего. Бандиты охраняли их, запрещая лишний раз ходить по месту стоянки, а при перемещении на другую стоянку связывали, чтобы они шли гуськом, друг за другом, как идиотская гусеница.  
Бандиты всегда выбирали места для ночлега поближе к аномалиям, желательно - крупным и многокомпонентным. Так было нужно для дела. Каждый раз, когда Маняша думал об этом деле, его бросало в дрожь.  
Маняша был щипачом. Давно. До Зоны. Жил в Брянске и на рынке, в автобусах, в кинах-театрах таскал у людей кошельки, часы, мобилы, и жил, в общем-то, не слишком напряжно. А кто его дёрнул в Зону податься — он и не запомнил, вернее, хорошо постарался забыть. Щипачом он был хорошим. Сталкер же из него вышел говёный.  
Вот потому-то его и взяли через несколько недель попыток слиться с местностью. Взяли, повязали, отправили на бандитскую базу где-то далеко от Периметра, а там держали под замком еще неделю, откармливая дрянной тушёнкой и плесневелыми корками.  
И только после этого, выставив Маняшу и ещё семерых таких же молодых дураков в шеренгу, им рассказали об их дальнейшей судьбе.  
— Мы вас, овцы тупые, два месяца ловили! Потратили на вас дохера бабла! Так что теперь вы будете его отрабатывать, ясно? Будете по аномалиям шастать и артефакты доставать. А мы на вас, мелюзга, будем ставки делать. Кто, короче, первый ёбнется. А кто последний останется живой, того отпустим, ясно выражаюсь, личинки?  
Личинкам было всё ясно. Оратор напоследок велел молиться на Султана. Восточный отпрыск царской семьи важно восседал поодаль, положив ружьё на колени. Маняша запомнил этот оценивающий взгляд, щелочки заплывших жиром глаз следили, он был уверен, за ним. Хотя в тот момент ничего в нём такого необычного не было. Один из восьми.  
Если бы всё было так, как говорили об этом бандиты, Маняша не трясся бы, как осиновый лист, каждые три дня, когда их маленькую группу неумелых, молодых ходоков отправляли на охоту.  
В первый раз он был наивным, не понимал, во что их втравили. Их снова поставили в шеренгу, так, чтобы они осмотрели местность, в которую им предстояло вляпаться. Это была аномалия, разрушившая некогда жилую хрущёвку, состоящая из пары десятков более мелких: грави-концентратов, пары жарок и даже, как оказалось, хилой «жадинки» на третьем этаже.  
Им раздали по горстке гаек. Каждый получил и детектор – из простых, «Медведь», чтобы только знать, куда идти.  
И им не дали никакого оружия. Но тогда они ещё не хотели убить друг друга.  
Два часа они пытались выжить. Маняша ползал по бетонным плитам, стараясь не наступать на шатающиеся блоки, экономил гайки, глядел в оба. Метрах в двух постоянно держался паренёк, которого Маняша назвал про себя Птицей — так часто он оглядывался, наклонив башку, и так быстро и резко перепрыгивал с места на место, что казался клестом или воробьём, залетевшим не туда.  
Птица и вылетел первым.  
Он шёл позади Маняши, то ли боясь, то ли не решаясь пойти совсем рядом, и поэтому малолетний щипач не сразу понял, что произошло. Обернулся слишком поздно, увидел уже только, как Птица падает, стараясь зацепиться за блоки, в голодную пасть «птичьей карусели».  
Маняша и зажмуриться-то не успел, смотрел, как Птицу затягивает, закручивает, как мотается стриженая башка из стороны в сторону, как летят из этого вихря, как из центрифуги, детектор, гаечки, как парня в последний момент сплющивает — чёрное брызжет в стороны, из его рта и ушей, из выпученных глаз, — и, наконец, неведомая сила разрывает его на куски. Будто сотня рук хватает тщедушное тельце за бока, за руки, за пальцы, за заляпанное чёрным и серым лицо, и изо всех сил дёргает по кругу. Треск и плеск. Шлепки падающей на плиты плоти.  
Маняша развернул одеревеневшее тело, прополз ещё метра три и блеванул туда, где воронка уже заканчивалась.  
Маняше везло, он не срывался, не оступался, находил аномалии в срок. Но там, где заканчивалась его удача, начиналась чёрная полоса у других. По истечению трёх часов на его глазах подохли, как собаки, ещё двое. Парнишка в дрянной кожаной куртке, то ли турист, то ли дурак, попал в жарку. Его крики и рыдания были самыми запоминающимися звуками, которые в своей жизни слышал Маняша. Он уткнулся в рукав и стоял так, пока паренёк догорал, натыкаясь на бетон, а потом катаясь по обломкам. Воздух весь пропах горелым мясом. Тело взбрыкнуло снова, но Маняша удержал тушёнку внутри. Ему нужно было быть сильным.  
Третий дурак рванул в аномалию сам. "Не хватило духу", — злобно думал Маняша, размазывая по лицу слёзы, и вытаскивая из-под изломанного тела артефакт.

С каждым днём становилось всё тяжелее. Не потому, что становились сложнее задания — нет, просто с каждым днём всем им было тяжелее дышать, с каждым часом они становились голоднее. Двух банок тушёнки в день было мало, они поняли это по истечении недели. Маняша продолжал наслаждаться каждым завтраком и каждым ужином. Его ненавидели.

Вторая «ходка» убила только одного из них. Но после неё каждый мечтал достать пистолет или нож. Всем хотелось есть так, что сводило брюхо. Все думали о том, чтобы поскорее добраться до финала, и все уже поняли, что чем быстрее они передохнут, тем быстрее всё кончится.

Маняша был одним из всех. Но он думал о другом.

В третью ходку Султан скучал. Он был царём и богом здесь, этот цирк был только для него. Аномалия так и называлась – «цирк», и Маняша думал, что так назвали её эти бандиты. Пот заливал глаза, руки были обожжены до мяса. За каждым из них охотился огненный полтергейст…

Маняша вздохнул и, дрожа, перевернулся на другой бок. За воспоминаниями он успел замёрзнуть, хотя последнее, о «цирке», заставляло тело вспомнить страшные жаркие волны. Ожоги уже зажили. Маняша был готов исполнить то, что придумал, и теперь ему не мешала корка на руках. Он должен был чувствовать всё настолько тонко, как только позволяла ему его природа.

Как только снаружи, наверху, послышался знакомый грохот, а уши заложило до боли, он встал. Сжав в кармане горсть гаек, он швырнул их бандиту в лицо. Это был тот самый – Оратор, выступавший перед ними в самом начале их знакомства. Маняша его запомнил. И запомнил Султана, к которому его сейчас волокли.

Он сопротивлялся. Отбивался как мог: ногами, руками, стискивал своих противников в объятиях и кусался, визжа и выкрикивая ругательства. У него осталось мало сил, чтобы биться подольше, но он старался.

На него собралась посмотреть вся бандитская стая.

— Под Выброс швырните, да и всё, — вынес вердикт Султан.

И Маняша оказался под алым небом. Улыбнувшись разбитыми губами, он разжал ладонь и взглянул на зажатые чеки от гранат.


End file.
